


It's Written in Cursive Letters

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmate's name appears on your body. Sophie has the name Julia on hers and has been looking for so long for her soulmate with no luck. Will she finally find her other half?
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It's Written in Cursive Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This is my first batwoman fic and I hope you like it! Thank you for the request @RennyWilson, I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is. Enjoy!

Sophie Moore was 13 when she received her soulmate mark. The soulmate mark was a rare thing in the past few decades, slowly going away over the years until only a small number of the population received them. They appeared when a person turned 13 in the form of a small tattoo somewhere on their body that showed the name of their soulmate. Almost every person woke up on their 13th birthday with excitement but only a few found a name. 

Your soulmate was meant to be the person who completed you, that was made specifically for you. It was a match made in heaven, so to speak. At least, that’s what Sophie had always been told. 

Before her 13th birthday, Sophie had believed the whole soulmate thing was a bunch of bullshit. She viewed the world in black and white. People grew up and just eventually found someone to settle with, there was no way people could be made for each other. Although she’d heard stories of marks, Sophie had never actually seen one in person. 

So if Sophie had never seen one, how could they exist?

However, everything changed when Sophie woke up on her 13th birthday. She didn’t notice anything different until she took her shirt off to shower and then…

Sophie froze as she noticed the cursive-like black letters on her ribs, small enough to hide but large enough to be permanently imprinted in her mind. On a further look, Sophie realized something even worse about the mark.

The letters spelled Julia.

She, Sophie Moore, had a soulmate mark. And that soulmate was a girl named Julia. 

That morning, when her mother had asked if anything was different that day, Sophie had simply shrugged and said the only difference was she was now a teenager. Sophie knew her family, her situation, her community. There was no way they would understand how she had a girls name as her soulmate mark. This would have to be her secret.

From that day, Sophie was the only person who knew of the mark. She had somehow succeeded in hiding it from her parents and from the list of boyfriends she’d used to mask any suspicion. 

As much as she tried to ignore the mark in every way, sometimes Sophie found herself tracing the letters with her finger. The soft curves and lines of the ink. She liked how the J looped around and popped against her dark skin. She found herself writing the name in her school books, her diaries, even in the dirt. There was something so enchanting about the letters that they were constantly engrained in her mind.

Sophie liked to play a game with herself. Whenever she saw a girl around her age pass, she imagined they were Julia. She wondered “maybe Julia will have eyes like her, or maybe she’d have dark hair like that girl that I liked when I was younger.” 

However, when Sophie turned 18, she had given up on finding her soulmate. That seemed too early in life to stop trying but with each Julia Sophie met and realized wasn’t THE Julia, she lost a piece of hope. 

Sophie didn’t really know what she was hoping for from finding Julia.

Maybe she was just looking for a person who understood her. Who was  _ made  _ to understand her. Sophie felt so different from her family and friends in all ways, felt like she was looking at them all through a bubble.

But maybe Julia would finally give her a place where she belonged. 

When Sophie still hadn’t found THE Julia when she turned 18, she decided to enroll in Point Rock Academy. It was there that she met Kate, a headstrong and stubborn girl that Sophie felt the slightest attraction to. 

Of course, this attraction unfolded into something more. It was fuelled by the secretive and forbidden nature of their relationship, not by actual feelings. Sophie could sleep with whoever she wanted and yet Julia’s name would always be imprinted on her skin and heart.

Kate provided a distraction. She was just someone to laugh with, to sneak around with giggling like school girls before kissing around every corner. It was Sophie’s first relationship with another girl and yet the most exciting thing about it wasn’t actually Kate. Kate, as much as Sophie was ashamed by it, was just a way to find out more about herself. 

Sophie didn't miss the way Kate’s eyes stared at the name Julia sometimes, how her eyes narrowed in on the mark almost bitterly. There didn’t have to be any explaining on what that mark was. Everyone knew soulmate marks and what they looked like.

“Did you ever meet her?” Kate had once asked, once again looking at the name.

Sophie glanced down at the mark herself as if to check it was still there. “No. Not yet.” 

That seemed to be the end of their conversation, Sophie wanting to keep Julia private and Kate already feeling jealous enough. They had never met before but she knew that Julia was hers and she was Julia’s. Every relationship felt like she was cheating, made it harder to look at the soulmate mark. 

Everything with Kate was soon destroyed after they were found out. There was a trial, tears, and guilt, but not necessarily heartbreak. Instead, Sophie moved on with her training while Kate moved on in her own way.

Sophie graduated top of her class, joined the Crows, and for what felt like the first time she made her parents proud. She even met Tyler, a nice fellow Crows agent who definitely had feelings for her. These first years were a blur to Sophie, as things usually were when you weren’t actively living.

She fought crime, investigated, went on meaningless dates with Tyler that he seemed to enjoy and she thought were nice, and searched everywhere for Julia. 

Sophie checked databases, streets, police files, but the name of her soulmate never led anywhere. With each day that passed without knowing who Julia was, the more Sophie began to give up. 

It was about a year and a half later that Tyler and Sophie got married. Everyone around her was so excited. Sophie had finally found a husband, he was handsome, smart, strong, and could “provide for her.” The agent hated these reasons that were thrown at her, as if she needed anyone to provide for her. Sophie could take care of herself just fine. 

Life was simple for her. She woke up early with her husband, ate breakfast, went to work, came home, and went to sleep. She had a few laughs and smiles throughout the day but overall it was a surprisingly boring lifestyle. At least Tyler never asked about the name on her skin, never wondered why Sophie took extra long in the bathroom because she was staring at the mark in the mirror.

With time came the criminal that was Alice, Kate, and a not so surprising separation from Tyler. Sophie worried for a while that she was going to fall back to Kate but surprisingly she didn’t. Instead she kept investigating into the latest cases in Gotham City.

This was what she found herself doing one day, investigating the home of Alia Nazari in the case of Lucius Fox. She had her gun out in front of her, taking in the strange silence of the apartment. Usually there was at least a clock ticking somewhere or wind chimes but Nazari’s home was completely devoid of noise which only heightened Sophie’s suspicions as she stood outside the slightly ajar door. 

“Mrs. Nazari?” Sophie called out, voice strong and yet tentative. 

Something felt off.

When no response came, Sophie quickly slipped through the open door and immediately saw the still form of a woman just a few feet away. Forgetting about protocol, Sophie lowered her gun and ran to the form. There was no pulse under her hurried fingers and Sophie cursed herself at being too late. 

Sophie stood up and looked around the apartment, suddenly aware again of the strange silence. When she looked forward, she noticed the window pane in front of her had a small circular hole, just big enough for a-

Before she knew what was happening, a figure was on top of her and pushing her to the ground while the sound of glass breaking was heard in the background. Sophie let out a grunt as her back hit the floor painfully and the hooded figure on top of her added extra weight to her sore limbs. 

It was all a rush of limbs and motions but a second later the person atop her was taking off their hood to reveal a fine boned face and long blonde hair. 

In that moment, it was as if everything faded to the background. The gunshot, the broken glass, the dead body. None of it mattered because the beautiful woman on top of her was so breathtaking and soul crushing. 

The blonde’s pouty lips curved up into a smirk as she took in her straddling position. “Couldn’t have rigged that to be any closer, could we, love?” 

“Who-” Sophie started, suddenly all her senses and professionalism coming back. “Who are you? What’s happening?” The woman’s weight was starting to become slightly too much on top of her and Sophie wanted to just get up and survey her surroundings. 

She offered Sophie another smile but didn’t move. “I work for the Special Reconnaissance Regiment. We intercepted a communique that someone was offering a handsome bounty for your head. When I saw your name, I came calling.” 

The brunette was trying to wrap her mind around what exactly was happening. Why would somebody want her dead? And who exactly was this beautiful, british, blonde that was currently crushing her stomach?

“Well, if you’re going to stay silent, we should probably get out of here.” 

Sophie found herself nodding along to the woman’s words before she understood them and a second later, the crushing pressure of the person’s body was gone. The woman stood up, slightly wobbling, and offered one hand to help Sophie up.

The agent stared warily at the helping hand but figured the woman had already saved her life, why would she hurt her? Sophie grabbed the blonde’s hand and knew immediately that this was going to be a wild adventure. 

About twenty minutes later, Sophie found herself following the blonde into Mary’s secret clinic. She still didn’t know the woman’s name and as the seconds went by she became even more intriguing. Why did the woman’s appearance seem so extraordinary? Why was Sophie’s heart beating extra fast each time she even just looked at her?

This wasn’t love at first sight because Sophie didn’t believe in that crap. However, this felt more like a recognition. A recognition of souls that seemed intertwined the moment Sophie had laid eyes on the woman. As dumb as that sounded, it was the only explanation Sophie had. 

They entered the clinic and Julia immediately sat on one of the tables, tugging off her jacket to reveal just a black sports bra. Sophie took in all the pale muscles and scars with one eye, not wanting to come off as creepy while also being unable to tear her eyes away. 

“What are you doing?” Sophie asked as she saw the woman gathering some medicine and gauze.

The blonde looked towards the agent and gave her an assessing look. After a minute she turned her arm towards Sophie to reveal a deep wound with blood streaming down. “I was shot. Are you going to help me or not? I did save your life.” 

The woman winked and Sophie felt her face erupt into flames for some reason. She definitely didn’t want to acknowledge that reason.

When the woman was situated on the table, showing her arm to Sophie like a badge of honor, Sophie assessed the wound and the situation. There was a question she’d been dying to ask since the moment she’d laid eyes on the british woman she was currently dissecting. 

Sophie cleared her throat, trying to quell her sudden nerves. “So why exactly did you come?”

The blonde lifted her head and Sophie glanced at the small smile on her face. “What was that love?”

Sophie stalled for a minute at the word “love,” her head swarming with the sound of the british lilt. God, why was this woman’s presence destroying her calm facade? What was so different about her? 

“Earlier, you said when you saw my name you came calling. Why?”

The brit chuckled, her crystal blue eyes bright despite the terrible lighting of the clinic.

“I came because…” she started, “...because your name is Sophie and my name is Julia. And I’m hoping that if I looked closer at you, I could probably find my name somewhere.”

Sophie stood before the woman, Julia apparently, speechless.

Julia.

This was Julia. Her Julia?

The beautiful woman with the easy smile, honey colored hair, and soft eyes with a bullet wound currently in her arm was Julia. The blonde seemed to sense Sophie’s trepidation since a second later, wincing from the pain in her arm, Julia raised her wrist and showed the inside of it.

On the pale skin of her inner wrist read the name Sophie in cursive black letters that matched Sophie’s perfectly. With a shaky hand, Sophie brought her finger to the skin and delicately traced over the name. Julia didn’t hide the shiver that went through her body at the soft touch. 

“I-” Sophie began, unsure what even to say.

After all these years, all the other Julia’s and the lost hope and the lost feeling that came with thinking she’ll never find her soulmate, here was Julia. Here was her soulmate.

Sophie looked up and locked eyes with Julia. Those blue eyes reflected the sky and the world’s wonders. They were crystalline and so beautiful. 

It was in that moment that Sophie felt everything fall into place. It was the feeling she’d been waiting for forever, to look into her soulmate’s eyes and feel like she belonged somewhere. She belonged with Julia and was meant to stare into those eyes and touch her soft skin forever.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sophie was reaching for her own shirt and lifting it from where it was tucked in.

“Well, you’re moving fast, I see,” Julia joked, but her chuckle cut off when Sophie had lifted her shirt enough to show her own soulmate tattoo. The name Julia was perfectly clear under the lights and the blonde gasped. 

“You’re Julia.” Sophie said, her voice breathy.

Julia nodded, a sudden genuine smile on her face. “And you’re Sophie. Do you know how long I’ve looked for you?”

“I’m sure just as long as I’ve searched for you.”

They both shared a chuckle before a silence settled between them. Sophie didn’t really know how to proceed from here. She’d spent so long searching for Julia and losing hope that she’d never really thought of what she’d say if she ever actually met her soulmate.

“So…” Sophie started, giving a smile to Julia who returned it easily. “Where do we go from here? Do we go on a date?” 

“That sounds lovely,” Julia said. “But I can’t really go on a date with a bullet in my arm.” 

Sophie suddenly remembered how they’d met and why they were here and rushed to look at Julia’s arm again. It would be just her luck to lose her soulmate to blood loss because she was too caught up in the situation. 

“Right, right.” Sophie assessed the blonde’s arm again and figured out what angle to go into it, trying to keep her heart calm and hands steady. 

She felt Julia’s eyes on her as she worked, those crystal orbs staring straight into her soul. However, it was more warm than unnerving. When Julia chuckled, Sophie’s eyes wandered over to her in curiosity.

“You’re cute when you’re concentrated.” Julia said, which effectively threw off Sophie’s concentration from there.

However, Sophie was able to finish her work, digging the bullet out of Julia’s arm with ease and stitch up the wound like she’d been taught at the Academy. It scared her how Julia didn’t even wince at either action but Sophie figured now wasn’t the time to delve into deep pasts. 

When she finished, Sophie took a few steps back and admired her handiwork.

“All done, so Julia…” she started and the blonde raised her eyebrows in question, “would you like to go on a date with me now?”

Julia pretended to think for a moment before giving Sophie one of the brightest smiles she’d ever seen. “As long as there’s no bullets I would be glad to, love.”

They shared a smile and Sophie felt...complete. Part of her had always doubted the idea of your soulmate completing you but here she was. Her soulmate was here with her and she finally felt like a piece of herself that had been missing was put back together.

Here Julia sat in front of her, with messy hair, a bullet wound, and sweat on her face. 

But Sophie couldn’t help but think she was perfect in every way.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I've been struggling with writer's block and am trying to get back into writing. Please leave comments or kudos, I always love hearing from readers :)


End file.
